Konoha High School : Kid's With Guns
by The LillyStone
Summary: Two Clans. 120 Members. Even More Guns. And Even More Hate. Namikaze & Uchiha. After A Tragedy at Konoha High. The 2 Clans Begin A Fierce War. But will ANYONE Survive? Or Have they been mislead? Rather M for EXTREME Lemons - Naruhina / SasuSaku / Death
1. Uchiha & Namikaze

Konoha High School.

Chapter 1: The Namikaze & Uchiha

-Author Foreword-

This Story is set in Modern Times. Technology is the same. This is a Naruto FanFic, with no Ninja. All the Characters are here. All with respective roles. But the Universe is the same. Cars exist, Konoha is like the Shinjuku district (downtown Tokyo) and the school (uptown, Rural, birds singing, peaceful countryside) bears a french architecture. Law does not exist INSIDE the story(School). And this will be explained. This is my universe. This is 100% original, and I think you will love it. My writing is rusty, but it will do nothing but improve. PLEASE Review this and tell me if you like this pilot. If so, my time will be dedicated to writing this. And yes..The 16-19 year old's have guns. But im not mad. They dont kill people with them. Its more for show.

Thank you! -

***Konoha High School***

Chapter 1: _The Namikaze & Uchiha_

Konoha high school was a high school for rich kids. No doubt about it.

Each attendant was either the son or daughter of a millionaire, a high ranked criminal, or was related to one of the mistresses of the headmaster.

The school is "Ran" by the tall, well respected "Shukaku Nara".

When I say "Ran" I mean "Puppeted" If that is even a word. He was just a face. A Fake. Although he held status, the school was ran by the 2 richest, and most "Powerful" of the school groups. The two which directly affected the schools progress, and internal affairs.

The 20 groups who were over looked by the law, carried guns in public, and were not afraid to start a war in the streets.

The Nakikaze Clan. Descendants of the West Province.

The Uchiha Clan. Descendants of the East Province.

The Uchiha. Lead by the "Over 200IQ" Cold, Calculated, but well presented 16 year old.

Sasuke Uchiha

And the Namikaze. Lead by loud, quick tempered. Yet strong bodied and strong willed.

Naruto Namikaze

The 2 "Clans" _despised_ each other. Equally matched on every level.

Wealth.

Members.

Brains & Brawn

Yet, open fighting never occurred. They had a mutual agreement to never fight in public(Unless it was needed. This was no treaty, this was a hanging knife over peace.).Doing so would Tarnish the school's reputation as a hospitable place for children to achieve the best grades. Which they did, Konohagakure academy has the highest pass rate of all the schools in Fire country. (The ones who escape, anyway)

The school itself was a direct match to a popular Anime & Manga "Ouran High School" With the elegances of europe and other foreign lands, which gifted to them beautiful reminders of the world outisde of Japan such as beautiful classical music, which echoed through the school halls with a rather passionate, fiery tempo.

Our story begins. With the leader of the Namikaze clan. Naruto. Waking up at his home.

-

"Hey Dad...Ano-ther day huh?...Hmph..Ill make...you proud, i'll teach the Uchiha a lesson, just like you...Umm..Ack!, sorry, I cant stop yawning...Ill stop them, just like you wanted..Dont worry"

Naruto awoke the the small photo frame of his father Minato.

The last remaining physical memory he has of his father. A simple photograph. On his bedside cabinet.

Minato died at the age of 37 in a shoot out in and industrial park. Killed by Madara...Madara Uchiha.

Minato took down roughly 23 Uchiha by himself with a single 44. Anaconda Revolver.

Before being shot 3 times by the patriarchal Leader of the Uchiha.

Although the full details were never released to the public. Madara's body was found 2 miles from the shootouts origin, with 1 bullet hole in his back.

This is what began the war between the Uchiha and the Namikaze.

Even the children were subjected to the full details of the events. Breeding more hate, and more war.

Much like a Montague and Capulet relationship.

Enough with my babbling. To the Story at hand.

2 Hours later, Naruto was opening the school gate, entering the silent school before anyone else.

Unless you count the 59 Well armed Namikaze behind him.(When I say armed, I mean it, this school is no joke, these "Children" carry firearms. Real working firearms with live ammo.) not afraid to be Loud and boisterous, even the women!

They walked into the school, still drinking the morning coffee and smoking the odd cigarette.

The Uzumaki clan consisted of 57 Brothers and sisters. And 3 "higher Ranked" siblings

Naruto. Of course, the strong leader.

Shima. The Skinny, 6ft genius, who's brain nearly Matched Sasuke's

Yuki. The expert. The all rounder. And most importantly, a girl. Capable of any task.

No bias here, the Uchiha clan was a carbon copy.

Sasuke. The calm, collected leader.

Kakami –"Titan" of the Uchiha. A 6'3 giant who's combat skills could push even Naruto the the brink.

Tuma – The Geek. Computer Whiz extraordinare. There was no info' this guy couldn't get his hands on.

-

Naruto continued his slow stride towards the Namikaze hall. Decorated with the traditional whirlpool emblem on the giant wooden double doors.

The giant Yew doors glided open, opening the Namikaze hall for all of it's brothers and sisters. The fine wooden walls with a brick over top were placed on the side walls, with a giant glass window at the far end. Allowing the glorious sun to shine down on the entire clan.

The Clan took seats at they're respective table chair. Much like a royal dining hall. With Naruto sat at the peak.

As the noise settled, and the clan drew calm. Naruto began to speak, reaching into his pocket, drawing his father's 44. Anaconda.

"I've noticed the increase in popularity of these firearms...I've noticed...Let me please, just make one thing clear.."

The clan sat back, most of them feeling the waist area for they're weapon.

"We do not use these unless no other option is available...We do not show these, unless another option is available, we do not even speak of them. I spend thousands every month to make the Konoha police force turn a blind eye to this. But no amount of money can save you if you fire this and injure..Or kill someone with them....Place your weapon's on the table.."

The clan all stood up, some looking angry, some rather calm at Naruto's rather serious attitude. The women drew weapons first, less determined to stand against Naruto.

Weapons ranged from simple Knives, to short Katana. To pistols. And even Yuki's Desert Eagle.

As Yuki placed her firearm on the table, is make a resounding 'Clack!' drawing attention from the male populace. Drawing many swear words and the amazement of such a weapon!

Naruto stood up, bemused and bewildered!

"Y..Yuki...That's a Desert Eagle...That could rip your arm off.. if your fire it..!"

Yuki glanced towards Naruto, her long silk blonde hair curling over her shoulder.

"True...But it could kill an Uchiha from 80 yards.."

Yuki sat down and began filing her nails,Cool and cocky, despite owning the strongest firearm in the Clan.

The men then drew weapons. Naruto knew the Namikaze males were hot blooded. With a burning hate for all Uchiha. He had to keep a firm Alpha-male presidence to keep them in order.

They all drew weapons. Glock 18's, M93 Semi-Automatic pistols. And even one, rather indiscrete Barretta.

"Now listen..Look at your weapons...Look at it and think...."

Naruto span out the barrel of his gun and placed it on the table. A silence filled the room.

_This was serious._

"Only use this is you have to...Never kill an Uchiha unless they attack you first..And last, but not least..If they do attack you.."

Heads were raised as Naruto gave his first combat order.

"Shoot the fucker in the head.."

Laughs echoed through the Namikaze hall! Cheers were raised at Naruto drew his revolver above his head!

Naruto Left the Hall with Yuki at his side, tucking her Ferocious weapon into her blazer gun holster. He was leaving to let the Namikaze clan to settle into the hall and..Well, have fun!

They walked down the soft marble paving of the main stairs. Cherry blossom elegantly fluttering past, brushing Yuki's nose.

"Vibrant speech you said in there.....What on your mind? You usually come in half dressed with Hinata at your side..Usually with a bottle of cheap Sake under your arm.."

Naruto was sidetracked with the group of students gathering at the bottom of the stairs, rather than his sisters rather cruel remark.

"Naruto!"

He turned to hear Yuki repeat herself.

"Hmph...I'm not serious! I cant help that, just because I'm not as formal as Sasuke-Kun.."

Yuki turned, one eyebrow raised..

"..Kun?.."

Naruto nodded, placing his hands on the back of his head.

"I hate the guy...But admit it, that guy is a genius, not to mention a capable leader..I respect him..But, I would do anything to kill that bitch.."

Yuki sighed with relief knowing Naruto hadn't changed.

Yuki was a rather, calm, collected person. Her long blonde hair reached her lower back. And her tights and flat shoes were a vibrant yellow, not matching her Black cardigan. She didnt care for her appearence though.

She was rather odd. She aimed for a slightly Visual Kei "J-Rock" look. She was teased as a child, but it didn't stop her from becoming a fine young woman. More than capable of holding her own in many a fight.

Naruto stopped halfway down the stairs. Looking towards the gates.

Yuki turned.

"Naruto..What's Th-"

Silence. Silence at the gate that was opened.

And 60, well armed men and women entered, Dress in black formal suits and red ties.

With a man at the front, with back spiked hair, and red eyes at the front.

_Sasuke._

_The Uchiha have arrived._


	2. Confrontation

Konoha High School.

Chapter 2: Ulterior Motive.

The Uchiha entered the school with a silent menace. A far cry from the Namikaze.

Each member was calm, quiet, collected. Almost emotionless. Like robots.

Of course. Apart from Uchiha Sasuke and his 2 wingmen.

As he waltzed into school, staring at the sky, hands dug into his pockets. He took a deep breath and turned.

The clan stopped, listening the their leader.

"_You all know what to do...Follow me.."_

A nod was visible from the other end of the grounds. Naruto shot to attention.

"Shit...Not now!?"

He ran back to the Namikaze Hall. Running through the flower ground, avoiding the Foxgloves and White roses. As he turned the corner into view of the grand hall. He sprinted, bashing open the doors. To everyone's surprise.

"Get your fucking guns! They're moving to the middle!"

Almost like a platoon of high grade military soldiers, the clan hid the weapon's into their pockets, rushing towards the Centre of the school.

"Hold it!"

They all paused, apart from Yuki, who was finding it difficult to holster her weapon.

Skirt? Nope

Sock? Nope

Bra? No Chance.

Inside Her Hangbag? Sure..

"I want you all to hide in the car lot. The Uchiha wont flinch in drawing guns. I need it to just be me and Sasuke.."

The Clan nodded, arguing with Naruto just leaded to 2 weeks in the infirmary.

They moved out, ducking through the car park. Perfect cover.

Ferrari, Lamborghini, Jaguar, Bugatti. All of the super cars were here.

Naruto lifted a flat hand. They all stopped at laid back into the bottom of each car. Concealing 60 people was no easy job. With around 2 on a car. Nervous and itching for a fight.

Naruto holstered his gun. Wiped the dirt from his Jet Back Jeans. Pulled on his Yellow Namikaze Blazer. And strolled out to the middle of the School ground.

Yuki walked beside him, and before he could speak.

"Sasuke has that Fat, Strong guy with him...You need me here.."

He nodded quickly, before speeding up, into the centre, round the corner, and into the middle.

Decorated with a gentle pond and water feature, and surrounded by elegant, trimmed bushes.

Was Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto walked closer. To around 10 feet from the Red eyed Teen.

"Ah...Naruto! What a surprise! I was wondering how long it would take you to get here.."

Kakami stood at the ready, hands behind his back. No doubt ready for a fight.

"Hmph, Hey Redeye. Or..Is it Pinkeye? I forget...I don't usually get involved in that kinda stuff"

Yuki smirked, trying not to laugh.

"Funny. Namikaze, very funny.."

Sasuke turned from Naruto and began to walk away.

"Were the fuck are you going?!"

Sasuke grabbed a Small letter from the wall.

As he turned back round, his arm was lifting higher and higher. About to slip it into the hands of the Young Namikaze.

Sasuke held out his arm, a smirk on his face. Malice in his heart.

"Take it...You need to read it...So do those 58 Namikaze in the parking lot."

Naruto's eyes shot open! In Pure Shock!!

Sasuke smiled. Closing his eyes.

"Nice Desert Eagle Yuki..? American?..Im guessing...2007 right?..Am I right?"

How does he know all this?

How does he know about Yuki's weapon?

How does he know were in the parking lot?!

"Surprised? Namikaze Scum?"

Yuki dashed forward, ready to punch Sasuke!

"It's 2006! You asshole!"

Kakami intervened. Sasuke did not even move!

Yuki landed a punch to Kakami's chest. Winding him slightly. But other than that, the fight was already over.

Kakami grabbed Yuki by the leg after keeling over. Pulling her up.

Letting her skirt fall down!

Yuki heeled his hand, leaving Kakami in serious pain, grasping his hand.

"You little bitch!"

Kakami ran by Naruto, who did nothing but stare at Sasuke.

This was their fight. Their was no reason to intervene. Unless guns were involved of course.

Yuki knew she was going to lose against this guy unless some from of foreign object was used.

Whist thinking, she forget about Kakami, whose punch was too close to dodge.

Yuki took a punch right to her left breast (D-Cup) sending her to the ground in pain.

Almost crying from sheer pain, Yuki could of sworn she was bleeding. Writhing on the gravel.

Naruto found it almost impossible not to intervene. Watch his sister being taken down by a 6ft man. In a none sexual way for once.

He bent down and grabbed her collar, holding her up with one hand.

"I thought the Kamikaze were tougher than this!"

The bald, overweight and extremely tall Uchiha, reached into his suit and draw a tissue, wiping a bit of blood from Yuki's face from where she had landed.

"Hehe, your a pretty little thing"

Yuki opened her eyes, staring right into Kakami.

"Big Mistake"

Yuki had a plan. A plan that could immobilize Kakami. Thus winning the fight.

"Naruto! I'm going to plan B!"

Naruto turned in shock!

"No! Yuki! Dont do it!"

Sasuke was intruiged.

"What is this Plan B?"

Naruto didnt turn round to Sasuke, his face was focused on Yuki.

The Namikaze overheard.

"Dude, we have to stop this!-"

"No! You know the rules of a fight! Stay hidden!"

"But she is going to plan B! That's against the rules!"

Yuki began "Plan B"

Could she do it?!

She turned her back the the side. Raising her high heels to about this height, preparing an attack!

And with all her force! She delivered a devastating Kick to Kakami's crotch! Dropping him in one!

"AAAGH! YOU FUCKING-FUCKING BITCH!"

Yuki dropped to the ground, gasping for air!

Naruto cringed and keeled over!

"I felt that one.."

He turned round, and to his surprise.

Sasuke was gone. He left Kakami with the Namikaze.

Yuki stood up, clutching her breast.

Kakami was no danger now. He couldn't move.

The Women of the Namkikaze ran out to Yuki's aid!

"Yuki! Are you okay?! We need to check if your ok!"

Yuki blushed slightly at the attention she was getting. She just dropped one of the biggest, strongest Uchiha.

He could of killed her at anytime if he wanted. This was not a victory.

Naruto opened the letter, ignoring the storm of Namikaze coming to help Yuki.

What was in this letter? That was so important to give to Naruto personally?!

-

Author Note:

_**-Shortish Chapter. Fast Updates. That's how I do it ;D-**_

_**Sorry for spelling errors. And a slow story start. The Lemon's start around chapter 6. And the main "Incident" Happens NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
